Tighten
Tighten is the main villain in the Dreamworks movie Megamind. He was introduced as simply being Roxanne's nerdy cameraman, Hal. He clearly has a crush on her, but his attempts at flirting with Roxanne only make her uncomfortable. While Roxanne is snooping around Megamind's headquaters, Hal gets hit by Megamind's serum, which gives him all of Metroman's powers, but not immediatly. Megamind, who was planning on creating a new superhero to face, tracks Hal to his apartment building and manipulates him by taking on the guise of his 'Spacedad'. Megamind attempts to train Hal into a hero, but Hal is not as noble or just as Metroman. However, Megamind believes that Hal is ready, and gives him a red-and-white suit and the name 'Titan', which Hal misinterprets as 'Tighten'. The first thing 'Tighten' does is kidnap Roxanne under the pretense of 'rescuing' her, dropping her several times only to catch her again. Hal reveals his identity to Roxanne, but Roxanne rejects him for Bernard, much to Hal's dissappointment and anger. Having only accepted the role to get the girl, Hal decides he's better being evil and goes on an unseen crime spree. After leaving Megamind waiting for several hours, Tighten meets the former villain in his home and offers a villainous partnership, with him as the brawn and Megamind as the 'brain with glasses'. Horrified that his 'hero' turned out to be a selfish jerk, Megamind goads him into a fight by revealing his identity and manipulations as 'Space-Dad' and 'Bernard'. Tighten battles Megamind, but with much more rage and anger then Metroman ever did. Megamind is quickly defeated, but instead of turning him over to the police, Tighten moves to kill him, and Megamind flees in terror. The townspeople congratulate Tighten for freeing them, but Tighten responds 'Not really 'freeing', more like...under new management'. Tighten terrorizes Metroville, buring the name 'Tightenville' into the ground in colossal letters. When Roxanne attempts to appeal to his conscience, Tighten denies that he has any good in him, and acts purely out of spite from being rejected. Tighten kidnaps her and straps her to the radio tower where she rejected him, threatening her life if Megamind doesn't arrive to save her. Megamind arrives in usual flamboyant style, freeing Roxanne and trying to stop Tighten. Tighten apparently crushes him with the radio tower, and nearly kills Roxanne when Metroman suddenly appears. Tighten is frightened into fleeing by Metroman's appearance, but realizing that it's Megamind in disguise after the hero tells him to leave 'metrosity'. Tighten fights Megamind again and nearly kills him, but ultimately fails. Megamind de-powers him with the gun that origionally gave him his powers, and Hal is imprisoned in Megamind's old cell. Tighten is more evil than Megamind ever was...while Megamind acted to get attention and balance out his rival Metroman, Tighten acted purely out of spite and enjoyment in causing more destruction than Megamind ever did. He is powerful but cowardly, with no sign of sympathy or remorse for his actions. Category:Movie Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Villians Category:Comedy Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Supervillains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:In love villains Category:Defeated Villains